Resurrection
by Twisted-Persona
Summary: It has been 3 years since Dark and Krad were sealed away. Diasuke and Satoshi are 17 and have been living normal lives, just as they wanted, but everything will change when a mysterious woman bent on revenge frees Dark and steals Diasuke's soul from his body. Dark, now in control once more of Diasuke's body, must save him and stop this woman from bringing the sealed paintings alive
1. Awakening

**Author's Note: This takes place after the ending of the anime. **

_**Chapter 1:Awakening**_

A woman strode through the corridor of the art museum, her maroon hood covering the top half of her face. She was smiling confidently and the air around her seemed to radiate with evil. She stopped suddenly and turned to face the wall. It seemed, to any normal person, like an ordinary wall, but as she put her hand to it the ancient magical symbols started to glows red and the wall opened in front of her, revealing a set of stairs. Reaching the end of these stairs she came to a small room littered with debris. An epic battle had taken place here three years before, and everybody was too frightened by the room's inhabitants to clean up. The inhabitant was a singles skeleton hanging in the center of the room. A master piece created by the Hikari family many centuries ago. It housed the two most powerful entities known to man: Dark and Krad. It was why she came here, the first step in her plan for revenge. She stood in front of the skeleton and began a low chant. After the spell was complete a glowing ball of energy was released from the artwork. It resembled a purple orb of fire. She looked down at it as it came to settle in her palm.

"Hello, Dark. Its a pleasure to see you again." Her voice was shocking, if anybody would have been around to be shocked. It sounded deep and demonic, but there was a second voice overlaying it. This one was that of a beautiful woman. The ball of energy wavered slightly, indicating that it was indeed surprised by this. She laughed cruelly, "Now, now. No reason to get jumpy. I'm going to use you to get my revenge on the Niwa family. Aren't you lucky?"

She paused a moment to see its reaction, then continued, "Their son means everything to them. Won't it be a shame when he's gone forever?"

She stroked the orb with her finger, taking care to be gentle with its fragile form. If one wasn't too careful the energy could scatter and be lost. She left the museum with the energy orb that was Dark Mousy, caressing it affectionately.

Her next stop was a small house on an ordinary street. Inside slept a 17-year-old boy in his room upstairs. He had red hair and brown eyes and had once know the small soul that the woman carried with her. They had been the same person then. She kicked off from the ground, floating up to the balcony. Entering through the window, she came into the boy's room. He lay sleeping up in his bed, oblivious to what was about to happen. Dark tried to scream, tried to shout at him to wake up and defend himself, but Dark could make no sound, as he was just a soul without a vessel. The woman began her chant once more and Diasuke's soul was drawn from his body. She caught it easily on her palm. She then brought Dark up to eye level and said to him, "Give his parents a message for me, darling. Tell them that the Widow trapped their only son inside Time."

With that she kissed the glowing purple energy and it was fused with the empty body of the boy. She smiled as the boy's appearance faded and became Dark. Then she left out the window and into the night to carry out the rest of her plan. Dark woke, but it was too late. He ran out on to the balcony after her but she had already dissapeared.


	2. A Child

**AN: Hello, welcome to the second chapter of my story. Its go to see you decided to stay! I'm glad. Guess this won't be what you expected. Dark is really out of character here, but fret not, for it was intentional. I wanted to put emphasis on the feelings of the artwork's that are brought to life. I've always thought that there was more to it than that they're "just evil". My personally belief is that they're scared and confused being thrown so suddenly into the human world. I expressed that with Dark, who's been newly resurrected. So, he's working through some things but as the story progresses he'll become himself again. No need to worry.**

_**Chapter 2:A Child**_

Dark sat in the dining room with his feet up on the wooden chair, hugging his knees. His... No, Diasuke's parents were trying to come up with ideas on how to get their son back. He had told them immediately after they recovered from the shock of seeing him again. Everybody had thought it was over, thought that it was done when he and Krad were sealed, but that apparently wasn't the case. It was morning now. They had called Riku and Satoshi and given them the news just an hour ago. Riku had arrived first. Even after three years she wasn't all to fond of Dark, but instead of making comments or flirting which was the way he usually was, Dark didn't say a word. Now she sat at the other end of the table with her hand propping up her chin. Satoshi had yet to arrive, as he had to travel much further. He had to attend a meeting with his father in the next town over, but he assured them that he would be there regardless of the meeting. Just then there was a knock at the door and Diasuke's father went to answer it. In walked Satoshi, Dark could recognize him by the blur hair and eyes, but everything else had changed. The boy he'd left behind three years ago was just that: a boy. This version of Satoshi was a man. Now 17, he'd grown up quite a bit; he stood taller than Dark now, and his facial features had become more grown-up. Even when he spoke his voice was deeper. Dark thought back to Diasuke, asleep last night. He'd grown up too, but not nearly as much. He still had the same light build and sensitive eyes. From what Dark could see he only got a little taller as well. It had felt like looking back in time, not much had changed so it felt like he'd just returned after a few days, but now reality came and smacked him in the face. Things had changed. Drastically. He glanced at Riku, seeing just how she'd grown as well. She was becoming a fine young woman, now more feminine. She was even wearing make up. A strange feeling washed over him. He didn't quite understand it or know what it was, but it came with the full realization that he was far from being like them. That he would never get older. He would always be the same, no matter what. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear what Diasuke's parents and Satoshi were talking about.

Satoshi looked over at Dark and Diasuke's mother sighed, "He's hasn't been himself since he got here. I wonder what's eating at him."

Satoshi thought a moment then said, "Being stuck with Krad for so long can destroy the mind. He'd be harder on Dark than he was on me since he hates him with a fiery passion. You can imagine the last three years must have been a living hell for him."

She nodded but Diasuke's father shook his head, "I don't think that's it. At least, not all of it. I think it might me that he doesn't understand how to act around humans anymore."

"That can't be right. Before Diasuke he'd been dormant for 40 years and it had no effect on him. Three is much less than that."

"That's just it. He'd been dormant, but he's always been in touch with our world. Its not like he just vanishes. No, its more like he's resting: still aware of what's going on but not really present. When he sealed himself away he lost all ties to our world. He has no idea what's happened in the last few years and has had no contact with humans. Can you imagine dropping off the face of the planet? Then being thrown back in to that world so suddenly? It would be disorienting to say the least."

There was a long silence while everybody took in what Diasuke's father had said. Finally his mother spoke up, "It must be hard for him not knowing anything. Being put here without warning and in this kind of situation, no longer knowing the world. It makes sense that he'd be just like a child."

"...a child..." Satoshi hmmed then pulled up a chair in front of Dark and sat down, facing him. Dark woke from his thoughts and gazed at the man in front of him, still unable to believe that this man and that boy were one in the same. Satoshi put on a small smile. He'd smiled more often the past few years, since his life became normal. He spoke to Dark calmly and kindly, "Now, Dark, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."


End file.
